


Lunch with a Drink

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 3-Sandwiches/Drinking, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Shiro (Voltron), Sheith Month 2018, drunk!shiro, sheithmonth18, strong!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 18:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Shiro thought he was just having a sandwich with his boyfriend. He never planned on getting drunk.“Shiro?” Keith sent him a concerned look, and Shiro could hear somebody speaking in the background, “Okay...does the drink do?...Got him drunk...great.”Shiro was positive that he missed at least half of the sentence. Suddenly, he stumbled forward onto something warm and good-smelling. He touched it, feeling cloth against his hand. Running his hand up further, he met something soft as he petted it. Whatever he was leaning against shifted slightly, and suddenly, everything went dark as something covered his face. Shiro didn’t even panic, lost in the smell of sweat and Altean soap. Before he could move, he felt the rest of his body collapse on itself as someone grunted nearby. He fell asleep soon after.





	Lunch with a Drink

_Clank_

He slashed left with his hand. The training bot swiveled out of the way just in time so that his burning metallic fingers just grazed its armor. Shiro was trying out level seven again for the third time that day. Building up to the past six ones was easy. He just used muscle memory to know when and where to hit the machines. Level seven was the one to really challenge him as another bot rushed from behind.

_Bong_

He dove out of the way as the gladiator's staff slammed into the steel floor. Rushing at the first one, he lashed out with a kick before he got in the machine’s blindspot. Grabbing onto the thing’s appendage, he thrust his hand through the bot’s neck, slicing its head off as lights burst from it. Not bothering to steady himself as he landed on the floor, he rushed at the other bot. He fell into a rhythm as he exercised his cares away. Soon, he was lost in the thrill and adrenaline of the fight.

“End training sequence.”

Shiro huffed as he let his hand cool down. Sweat dripped down his face, making the white floof of his hair stick to his forehead. He let out a small laugh when he looked over at Keith, who stood by the doorway, a tray in both hands. Keith didn’t look amused at all as he stared Shiro down on the spot. Shiro raised both hands.

“Hey, Keith.”

“Hey, nothing,” Keith scowled as dark eyes glared at him gently, “You told me you’d stop after three hours.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s been almost five hours,” Keith rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, “I figured I’d need to come and get you for lunch. It’s funny, but you’re usually the one who has to pull me out of here.”

“That’s true,” Shiro grabbed his towel from the wall nearby before drying himself a bit, “Just had some stuff to work through.”

Keith doesn’t ask what he means, and he doesn’t offer anything else as he settles down on a bench close by. Letting out a breath, Shiro dumps some of his ice water on his face before turning to face Keith, who is suddenly right in front of him.

“Hey,” Shiro grins as he sees Keith put the tray on the bench before arms circle his chest, “Thanks, Keith.”

“No problem,” the reply is a little muffled as Shiro feels Keith putting his nose somewhere on top of his head, “You need to eat sometime.”

“It might smell a little,” he teased as he tightened his own arms around Keith, “That was a workout.”

“It’s fine,” Shiro feels himself relax a little as Keith plays with the short part of his hair, “I kinda like it. Smells like you.”

“I hope I smell like me,” he chuckled as Keith pulled away slightly before the younger man bent down slightly so their faces were inches apart. Ready for what was coming, Shiro leaned into the kiss. It was neither sweet nor rough, but Shiro liked it anyway as he moved Keith closer to him until he was practically sitting on his lap. Keith responded by tugging on the hair he could as they settled on the bench. Shiro rested his hands on Keith’s shoulders as they both broke away at the same time. Violet eyes stared back at him warmly as he grinned widely.

“So, what did you bring for lunch?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Keith took the tray back into his hands as he sat beside Shiro, “I have some sandwiches.”

“Is that…” Shiro squinted at the green oozing from the two pieces of bread-like food, “Is that food goo in the sandwiches?”

“Yeah,” Keith frowned slightly before a small sigh left his lips, “Sadly, that’s all Hunk could make for us.”

“Better than nothing or eating it plain,” he shuddered as he remembered the jello/slimy texture the food had, “Please don’t tell me that’s nunvil.”

“No,” Keith responded with a small shrug as he took one of the cups filled with orange liquid, “It’s another alien drink, I guess. Didn’t stick around to hear Coran explain it.”

“If I die from this,” Shiro poked his boyfriend’s chest, “You have to make sure nobody knows what a nerd I am. I can’t have that ruining my cool, paladin image.”

“It’s too late for that,” Keith chuckled as he took a drink before choking and sputtering his mouthful back into the cup, “T-this...is bad.”

Shiro cringed as he took a sip of his, barely managing to swallow his before he set the cup down. It actually tasted much worse than nunvil. It had a rotten egg taste that burned his tongue and left a gross aftertaste.

“That was disgusting,” he agreed as he quickly grabbed a sandwich and stuffed it into his mouth as Keith did the same, “The sandwich isn’t helping…”

“Well, it is just food goo,” Keith raised a brow at him before wincing as he burped silently, “I am never trusting anything Coran wants me to drink ever again.”

“We thought nunvil was bad,” Shiro shivered as his eyes narrowed, “We should go see if the others are still okay.”

“You mean if this drink didn’t kill them or make them throw up,” Keith nodded as he took the almost empty tray in his hands as he walked next to Shiro as they left the training deck, “I still think Coran does it on purpose sometimes.”

“Nah,” Shiro chuckled as he rested his hand on Keith’s side, “Just doesn’t understand Earth customs and limits.”

“You’re probably right,” Keith snickered as they walked into the kitchen to empty their dishes out, “So are we telling him or waiting ‘til the others say something?”

“Hm…” Shiro’s head went fuzzy for a second before he blinked and glanced at Keith, “Probably wait. Don’t want to hurt his feelings.”

“Like that time you wouldn’t eat his special paladin dish?” Keith laughed as he shook his head, “He was kind of ticked off at that.”

“Not my fault,” he responded as he felt everything go hazy again, “He...reacted that way.”

“Shiro?” Keith sent him a concerned look, and Shiro could hear somebody speaking in the background, “Okay...does the drink do?...Got him drunk...great.”

Shiro was positive that he missed at least half of the sentence. Suddenly, he stumbled forward onto something warm and good-smelling. He touched it, feeling cloth against his hand. Running his hand up further, he met something soft as he petted it. Whatever he was leaning against shifted slightly, and suddenly, everything went dark as something covered his face. Shiro didn’t even panic, lost in the smell of sweat and Altean soap. Before he could move, he felt the rest of his body collapse on itself as someone grunted nearby. He fell asleep soon after.

…..

“Coran,” Keith sighed as he shouldered Shiro’s weight, the man passed out on him, “Was that supposed to happen?”

“Well, no,” the man rubbed his mustache as he looked at the ceiling, “But being human might affect it. It’s highly spirituous.”

“Okay,” Keith deadpanned as he adjusted the sleeping man into his arms, “I’m taking him to bed.”

“Bed...you, me…” Keith felt a small bit of heat in his face when Shiro started to mutter under his breath, “ _Keith_ ”

“Get him to bed,” Pidge stated as she winced, “I did not need to hear the bedroom voice.”

“That wasn’t-”

“Just go,” she waved just as Lance shouted, “Yeah, man, get out of here.”

“Fine,” he sighed when Hunk and Allura moved forward as if to help lift his boyfriend, “I got this. Shiro’s not that heavy.”

As if to prove his point, he lifted him up with his hands under Shiro’s back and legs. The others stood in stunned silence as Keith debated sighing again. Shiro may have been near twice his size, but Keith was strong. Nodding to them, he took off. It took a few minutes and some tricky twisting to get the door open to their room, but Keith soon settled Shiro down on their bed. Getting his clothes off, he laid them in a pile nearby, neatly folded up. Pulling off his own clothes like he’d done for his boyfriend, he felt said man wrap his strong arms around his middle. The man held on as he pushed Keith to his chest, snuggling him close. Keith rolled his eyes as he felt his lips curve up in a smile. Feeling the warmth from him, Keith snuggled closer to the older man as he pulled the blanket over the other. Hopefully, Shiro wouldn’t have a big hangover in the morning.


End file.
